The Getaway
by ShadowBeauty
Summary: This takes place right after that horrible break-up of Riley and Zane in Dirt off Your Shoulder part 2. The Degrassi cast goes on a trip to Monte Carlo. While there,will a new love interest for Zane,cause Riley to step up or will he loose Zane forever?
1. Breakups Suck

**The Getaway**

**Chapter 1: Break-ups Suck**

Zane walked out of the Dot in a fit of rage. It was raining outside too. He couldn't believe Riley literally chose his family over him. That was a severe pathetic move. When Zane got to his house his friend Arabella was there.

"Hey Zane!" she began but quickly stopped when she saw his face. It was mixed with hurt and anger. "Oh no what happened?" Zane gave her a weak smile and ran up to his room. Arabella felt her heart break in two. She went upstairs to his bedroom where he was pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong Zane? Dry yourself off before you catch a cold." she said as she handed him a towel. Zane took the towel and began to dry his face.

"You know, relationships suck. I spent some of my junior year and half of my senior year with him. I stood by him. I did everything I could to make this relationship work. Why Ara why?" Zane said as he walked over to his window.

"Oh my god! Did he break-up with you?" Arabella asked. Zane just stared out his window. "He did didn't he?"

"He made me go to his birthday dinner with his family. He knew I felt out of place, but did he care? No." Arabella walked over to Zane and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Explain to me what happened."

"Okay he called me and told me to meet him at the Dot. So I did. Boy was I stupid, I thought he was gonna say he was gonna come out to his family. But nope, that's not how it went. I walked right into a break up." Zane said.

"After all you did for that bastard. He goes and does this?" Arabella said heated. "I can't believe this. I knew he couldn't be trusted."

"Please…" Zane said on the verge of tears. "Please don't say 'I told you so' please." Zane said as he cried on Arabella's lap. "I know I'm usually the strong one, but I can't be strong anymore." Arabella shed a few tears too as she rocked her childhood friend to sleep.

When Zane had done all the crying he could, he eventually fell asleep. Thankfully he was in some dry clothes now. Arabella pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead. She quickly ran downstairs, grabbed her purse and keys, and then left. She knew exactly who she needed to see. When she pulled up to the house she got out and knocked on the door. Riley opened it and was shocked to see a wet Arabella Lavigne.

"Arabella, what are you doing here?'" he asked. Arabella gave him a look that if it could kill, Riley would've been 6 feet under by now.

"You _hurt_ one of my best friends and the _one_ person that was there for you and put up with your crap. Now, you have to deal with _me_." Arabella said as she pushed past Riley and into the house.

**I just had too. What happened last night just had me so upset. I'm more upset then when Bella lost Edward in New Moon. Ziley has to get back together, they just have too. If not, who's with me in going up to Canada and starting a war? I'm working on alot of stuff right now. But i will finish all of my stories. Review plz and thank you. XOXO ShadowBeauty. P.S. This story is gonna be epic. : P.**


	2. Arabella's Rant

**Chapter 2: Arabella's Rant**

As Arabella entered the house, Riley closed the front door. Arabella was furious. She began pacing back and forth too.

"What do you want Arabella?" Riley asked with a sad tone in his voice. Arabella looked at him in shock.

"You honestly don't know why I'm here? You're stupider than I thought." She mumbled to herself.

"Look if you're here just to insult me…"

"You damn right I'm here to insult you! You broke up with the one person that handled all of your crap. He's a good guy and you just threw him away like trash!" Riley winced at that.

"No I didn't. I did what I thought was best. I didn't want him to keep getting hurt." Riley explained.

"Look you are not Edward and he is not Bella. You can't just say that you were protecting him when you weren't. You hurt him… a lot. I can't believe you're being so selfish. Just because you want mommy and daddy's approval. Well guess what? You're not gonna get that all the time!"

"I did what I had to do." Riley said sternly.

"Well what you did was messed up. Zane's too nice and good to call you out on your crap, but unlike him I'm _not_ so nice and good. The only thing stopping me from kicking your teeth in is the fact that you're so not worth it. What happens when you go to Eastern, huh? You'll be named the openly gay quarter back. What then? You just gonna lie to your parents some more?" Arabella asked. Riley didn't know what to say.

"I don't know."

"Look, I understand that family is important. But if they can't accept you for who you really are then what good is a family? What about the people that accepts you for who you are all of who you are? Do you even care about them?" Riley turned his back to her.

"I wasn't ready to come out to my folks, he just kept pushing. I felt that he was manipulating me into doing something I didn't want to do." Riley said.

"That's because he didn't want you to do what you're doing now! You're a big boy Riley; you could've just talked to him about it. I'm sure he would've understood. You take this big step forward and then you take a huge leap back. I know you didn't want to hurt Zane anymore, so breaking up was the next option? That nearly killed him!" Arabella yelled.

"Look girly what I did is between me and Zane. This none of your business!" Riley shouted as he walked away. Arabella did a double take. _Did he just walk away from me? _She asked herself. She then followed him into the kitchen.

"Oh yes the hell it is my business. My best friend was crying in my arms because of _you_." Riley stopped and stared at her.

"He was crying?" Riley asked.

"Oh no, he was singing _show tunes_, of course he was crying! The one person that made sense in his life just dumped him. And for what? His family that doesn't even know the real him. Yeah that's real heroic." Arabella said.

"I really do feel that I made the right choice. I love my family, they're too important to me." Riley said.

"And Zane wasn't? What kind of man gives up the person who was with him through thick and thin, just to gain approval from his family? Oh wait, you. You know, I never liked you. I've seen what you did over the past few years. The anger, the self-hating, the lashing out at people. Then you finally admit that you were gay. Dude, you came out in school; does that even matter?"

"Look I'm doing what I think is best. If you don't like it leave." Riley said. Arabella started walking towards the door, but then she stopped.

"I never did see what Zane saw in you. I always thought you were an immature, self-hating, approval seeking, closet-cased, jackass. After all you put him through you still came back to him and he just kept giving you chances. I thought you were a man, turns out you're just a coward." Arabella said, but before she walked out the door Riley stopped her.

"I'm not a coward. I'm a man…"

"Could've fooled me." Riley ignored her outburst.

"I am."

"Oh really? A _real man _would've stood up to his parents. A _real man _would've done everything he could to just be himself. A _real man_ wouldn't care about what people thought of him or his relationship. You, Mr. Stavros are not that man and you never will be. My assumptions about you were right."

"You don't even know me." Riley blurted out.

"I've sat with Zane all those times you screwed up. I was there for him. I know you better than you know yourself." Arabella smirked.

"I've changed a lot since then."

"Yeah right, look, Zane's put up with a lot from you Riley, think about that." Arabella said and walked out the door.

**You go Arabella. Most of the things said is what I would've said to Riley personally. Still working on the other stories and they'll be up soon. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	3. You Again

**Chapter 3: You Again**

The next day was full of awkwardness. When Zane had gotten to school he had hoped that everything would be normal. But sadly that wasn't gonna happen.

"Hey, Mr. Kicker." Mr. Simpson said. Zane smiled at him.

"Hi, Principal Simpson, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to know how the 10,000 step challenge with Riley was going." With that being said, a sea of emotions ran through Zane's body. He had forgotten all about it. He had been so wrapped up in the relationship drama that he'd forgotten about working with _him _on the tournament. Arabella was at her locker when she overheard Mr. Simpson mention Riley's name.

"It's going just fine." Arabella said as she caught up with them. "Zane's doing an excellent job. You'll be so proud. Remember it's today at 12." she smiled.

"Okay, well keep up the good work." Mr. Simpson said and left. Arabella put her hand on Zane's shoulder.

"Heard the whole thing from my locker. So I decided to intercept while the iron was still hot." Arabella beamed.

"Thanks. I completely froze back there when he said…" Zane felt like he was getting tensed up again.

"He who shall not be mentioned?" Arabella asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I have to get over him don't I?"

"Yeah babe you do." Arabella then looked at the poster for the dodge ball tournament. "And why not start by throwing balls." Zane gave her a weird expression. "The tournament? It'll let you release some steam dude."

"But I don't wanna be the type of ex who gets revenge on an ex-boyfriend."

"Uh yes you do. He hurt you and that wasn't fair. Make him pay." Arabella urged.

"I'll think about it. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid." Arabella pursed her lips. "Promise me."

"Ugh, fine. You're lucky you're cute." Arabella said and both of them walked to class.

It was almost time for the tournament. Zane was preparing in the locker room when Riley came around the corner.

"Good luck out there today." he said with a warm smile. Zane rolled his eyes. "Okay, look I know what I did was wrong, but it was my family. What was I supposed to do?" Zane turned towards him.

"You could've told them the truth! I sat there and listened to you lie to their faces." Zane felt himself getting heated.

"I had no choice!" Riley said.

"Sure you didn't. You never do." Zane said and walked out leaving Riley speechless.

The game was awesome. You had Zane, Owen, Arabella, Chloe, Bianca left on one side. The other side had Riley, Anya, Holly J, Drew, and Fiona left. There were balls flying everywhere. Soon enough, there were only Zane, Riley, Arabella, and Anya left. Arabella blasted Anya in the gut and got her out.

"Aw man." Anya said and went over to the bleachers. It was now Riley on his team alone. Zane gave Arabella a look. Riley started to get nervous. When Arabella threw the ball Riley blocked it and threw his. It hit Arabella right in the back.

"Damn it!" she said to herself. It was now down to the exes. Riley threw the ball at Zane. Zane quickly thinking did a split, missing the ball and then threw his at Riley hitting him hard.

"And Zane's team wins!" Principal Simpson yelled. "Alright players bring me your pedometers so we can see how good you guys did." All of the players began taking off the pedometers. Zane walked over to Arabella.

"That felt awesome!" he yelled.

"I know right? I told you that's all you needed." Arabella then gave him a hug.

"Hey, great job dude." Owen said walking by giving Zane some 'dap'.

"Thanks." Zane said and smiled. Owen returned it, but with somewhat a flirtatious smile. Zane shrugged it off.

"Ooh, he's hot." Chloe said.

"Less we forget he threw Zane in a dumpster." Arabella retorted.

"Yeah, but that didn't stop Anya from dating him." Arabella looked at Anya who was talking to Riley.

"Stupid people make stupid mistakes." Arabella said. Riley looked over at Zane and smiled. Zane just rolled his eyes and walked out the gym. Arabella gave Riley a wicked glare and left.

"That girl scares me." Riley said. Anya wiped off her neck.

"Well she's pissed at you for dumping Zane. I am too, a little." Riley gave her an exasperated look.

"Not you too." Anya shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah me too. You have to see Zane's side of this. You should've come out. Your mom already saw you two anyway…"

"I know that, but…"

"But nothing. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Just look at me and Owen. Together for a few weeks and now broken up because of my carelessness." Riley smiled and put his arm around her.

"Join the club." Anya smiled and moved Riley's arm off her shoulders.

"If by club you mean "Musty Club" then I'm out." She giggled and Riley joined her. "But yeah, we're heartbreakers." All of a sudden Riley was hit in the head with a dodge ball.

"What the hell?" Riley said and looked to see Arabella looking at him.

"That's from last night. Jack ass!" she said and then left again. Anya scrunched up her face.

"Wow that girl really has it out for you doesn't she?" Riley rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, it was worse last night. She chewed me up and spit me out."

"Really? Explain." Riley explained everything to her. Anya was livid.

"Alright so some of the things she said was true, but that was wrong of her to come over to your house in the dead of night to say such things. I'm gonna go talk to her." Anya said and walked out of the gym also. This wasn't good.

When Anya was successfully changed, she went to find Arabella. After a few minutes of searching, she found her by her locker.

"Hey, what was with the dodge ball thing in Gym? Or the fact that you went over to Riley's house last night and chewed him out." Anya asked. Arabella just looked at her as if she hadn't said anything.

"First off, my face needs space! Second Riley _deserved _what he got. Third who are you again?" Arabella said. Anya rolled her eyes.

"You know who I am. I hung out with Riley and Zane most of the time. I even got them together. More than once." Arabella let it sink into her head.

"Oh Anya darling, how are you?" Arabella laughed like one of those rich, snobby people. Anya was beginning to lose her patience with this girl.

"Look, leave Riley alone. I know what he did was stupid, but it was his choice. And it was tough one. Wouldn't you have done the same thing?" Anya asked.

"Um last time I checked, you and Sav went through the whole 'family approval' thing too. And who dumped who?" Arabella asked. Anya just looked at the ground. "Yeah, that's right sister. You couldn't take being a secret so _you _dumped him. Not the other way around. Zane didn't get that chance." she said. When she saw Zane she hid her face inside her locker. Anya looked at her like she was weird.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for something to get me out of this mess." Arabella said searching through her locker. Anya rolled her eyes and left. Zane marched up to Arabella's locker and knocked on the door.

"Uh, Arabella's not here. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep." Arabella said still hiding her face. Zane gently closed her locker door and stared at her.

"Hey, how's my best friend?" she asked. By the look on Zane's face, she knew he wasn't pleased. "Ha-ha okay see, I can explain…"

"You hit him in the head with a dodge ball?" Zane asked.

"I was mad that I didn't get to slap him last night, so I thought hitting him with a ball would be better. It was a legitimate excuse." Arabella said running her hands through her beautiful black with purple streaks hair. Zane never understood why Arabella never had a boyfriend. After all she was the most beautiful girl in school, next to her sister Chloe. All the boys wanted to date her, but she never gave them the chance.

"The game was over, Bells. You didn't have to hit him again." Zane warned.

"Alright dad! Gosh." Arabella said crossing her arms and poking out her bottom lip. She looked at Zane with blue-green eyes. Zane smiled and laughed with her.

"Okay I'm sure it was funny, but you can't fight my battles for me. We're not 4 years old anymore." Zane said as he held Bella's hands.

"Oh! Well that ruins a lot of my plans…"

"Bella?" Zane warned.

"Okay, okay. You win, I'll stop… for now." she smiled wickedly. Zane gave up.

"There's no stopping you is there?" he asked with a smile. Arabella put her arm around Zane's waist.

"Now we've been through this before. And the answer's still the same." They looked at each other and smiled.

"Nope." they said together and walked to class.

**Aww isn't Arabella the best friend a guy could ever have. She's like Anya in a way. Sorry it's been so long. The computer's been acting up. And if you haven't noticed Riley was totally apart of Eli's play. I almost had a heart attack when I saw him again. Now all they have to do is get him and Zane back together. Read and Review Chapter 4 is on its way. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise**

While Riley, Zane, Arabella and Anya were in Algebra class, the teacher walked up to the board. He held in his hand different envelopes.

"Alright kids. I have great news. In these envelopes are prizes. There will be a random bunch of people chosen to get these envelopes. So be prepared. During the day each envelope will be placed in a student's locker. Whoever has one has to keep it sealed until the announcements come on." the teacher said. Chloe came in the room late as usual.

"Ah Ms. Lavigne, late as always. But it's nice of you to finally join us." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I was stuck in that traffic outside called the 'Student Body', I'm glad I made it out of there alive." Chloe said being the drama queen she normally was.

"Hmm, always with the melodrama, huh Chloe? Now sit down." Mr. Summers warned. Chloe sat down with a slump beside her sister. Arabella whispered something to Zane and he laughed.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Arabella mimicked Mr. Summers. Chloe gave her sister an evil look and stuck out her tongue. "Now that's not very lady like." Zane busted up laughing. The rest of the class went by smoothly. Riley would occasionally look over at a very happy Zane. When class was over the group walked over to Zane's locker. Chloe leaned against them.

"So about this prize, what do you think it is?" she asked. As Zane put his books in his locker he found an envelope.

"Well looks like I'll find out soon." he said. Arabella and Chloe raised their eyebrows.

"Oh my god! I wonder if we got one too." Chloe said and pulled her sister around the corner. Zane smiled at his best friends. Bianca came around the corner a few minutes later.

"Hey Z." she smiled. Zane returned it.

"Hey B, what's up?" Bianca copied Chloe's actions from earlier.

"I got one of those envelopes too. I'm kind of curious to see what it is." she sort of beamed.

"Well we'll find out soon won't we?" Zane smiled.

"So how's the love life? Mine is terrible, just got dumped." Bianca said. Zane gave her a surprised look.

"What? I thought you and Drew were gonna make it?" Bianca rolled her eyes.

"So did I. But with my past, I can kind of understand why he's afraid." Bianca said looking down.

"Hey, you'll find someone who will be better than Drew. A man that can actually fight…" Zane quickly covered his mouth. He didn't mean to say that about Drew. Bianca looked at him shocked.

"Well, look who's getting all tough." she giggled.

"I didn't mean that. It just slipped out." Bianca put her hand up to stop him.

"It's okay. You're right. I need someone tough and Drew didn't fit the bill." Bianca smiled showing her beautiful 1000 watt smile.

"I was recently dumped too, so…"

"Wait, Riley dumped you? Why?" Bianca asked appalled.

"Approval from the family." Zane said and told her the rest of the situation.

"Damn, you two had something extremely rare for a gay couple. But don't worry you'll find someone else." Bianca said putting a hand on Zane's shoulder. Arabella and Chloe then came around the corner.

"We got envelopes too!" Chloe said hugging Zane and Bianca.

"Really so did I." Owen said coming around the corner.

"We all did. This is so exciting." Arabella said. Riley, Drew, and Anya came down the hall and stopped next to Zane's locker too.

"We all got envelopes too." Drew said. All of a sudden there was a lot of tension surrounding the group.

"Well there's way too much tension over here, so I'll see you guys later." Chloe said and walked away.

"Aww how cute you guys won too. This should be great." Arabella said sarcastically.

"I know right." Bianca said glaring at Drew. Everyone was quiet for a while, until the announcements came on.

"Well it's that time students. For all of you, who have received an envelope, please report to the gym." Sav said. Everybody at Zane's locker looked at each other and began walking towards the gym. When they got there, Theo and Kenny were sitting on the bleachers too, along with Chloe. Everybody sat down in different spots. In other words, the heartbroken sat up high and the heartbreakers sat down low. Mr. Simpson and Miss. O came in the gym.

"Well, students. We all know that spring break is almost here. So for all your hard work on the tournament…" he was cut off by Fiona, Holly J and Sav coming to the gym as well. "Okay once again; for doing so well on the tournament we're rewarding you with an all-expense paid trip to wait for it…" Everyone looked at each other with mouths agape. "Monte Carlo!" The gym erupted into cheers.

"How is this possible?" Chloe asked.

"Well I know a few people." Miss. O said.

"Now don't get us wrong, we want you to have fun, but we also want you to learn." Mr. Simpson said. Everyone moaned and groaned. "Wait wait now, there's different things you're gonna learn up there. History, Music and Art. There will be plenty of things for you to learn. Miss. O and Coach Armstrong will accompany you. Now have fun and learn while you're there." Everyone got up to leave.

"This is so exciting. We're going to Monte Carlo!" Chloe cheered. When she looked at Zane, Bianca, and Owen's faces, her's fell. "What's wrong guys?" she asked.

"They're going on a fabulous trip to an awesome place with people that broke their hearts." Arabella said. Chloe thought of something.

"Well, think of it this way. The trip will take your mind off things. Maybe you'll even find new loves." Chloe said.

"Doubt it." Zane said.

"Alright look, this trip is gonna be awesome, okay? Don't spend it worrying about the idiots that dumped you. Obviously they didn't deserve you. Remember, 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'." Chloe said. Chloe may have been a drama queen, but she was also very wise beyond her years like her sister. Just because she had a head full of wavy blonde hair, doesn't mean she was a dumb blonde. She just acted like it for the hell of it. And because she could. Her and Arabella may have been sisters, but they were nothing alike.

"You're right Chloe. Let's have fun." Owen said and the heartbroken left the school.

**Gotta love Chloe too man. But this trip is gonna be awesome. This story will definitely have you on the edge of your seats and maybe in tears, Read and Review. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	5. The Getaway

**Chapter 5: The Getaway**

_**I can't keep coming back to you**_

_**Every time you're in the mood **_

_**To whisper something sweet in my ear**_

_**It's so hard to move on**_

'_**Cause every time I think you're gone**_

_**You show up in my review mirror**_

The trip to Monte Carlo was just merely hours away. Everyone was mostly ready. Arabella was putting her hair in a ponytail when Chloe came in the room.

"What did I say about coming into my room?" Arabella asked. Chloe just sat down on the bed and read a magazine. Arabella frowned in the mirror and towards her sister. "Hey brat, did you hear what I just said?" Chloe put the magazine down.

"Just because mom named me after one of the 'Bratz' doesn't mean I am one." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. You ready yet?" Arabella asked. Chloe nodded her head 'yes'. "Alright then, let's say bye to mom and dad and go pick up Zane."

Back at Zane's house he just stared at his empty suitcase. He had begun packing last, but took everything out again. Suddenly his mother came in.

"Hey honey, oh, why aren't you ready. A.J and Chloe said that they'd be here soon." Mrs. Park said and sat next to Zane.

"Because mom, Riley's going and it would be too painful to be on a trip with him." Zane said sadly.

"Hey now, this is a chance of a lifetime. Life's too short to let a little bad thing stop you from living. You'll find someone else. We Parks have it in our blood." She said and smiled. Zane smiled at her and hugged her too.

"Thanks mom." he said.

"No problem. Now get ready, you know how A.J is." she laughed.

"Oh come on, Arabella isn't that bad." Zane said. Just then they heard the downstairs door open.

"Zane, you better be ready!" Arabella yelled. Zane smiled and prepared his stuff again.

On the way to the airport, Zane was quiet, but happy at the same time. He thought about how cool it was that he and his best friends were going on this awesome trip together.

"Hey, why are you so quiet?" Chloe asked from the back seat.

"Oh, just thinking about how we're going to MONTE CARLO!" Zane yelled. Arabella and Chloe joined in.

"Monte, Monte, Car-lo, Monte, Monte, Car-lo" they sang all the way to the airport. The Lavigne's driver pulled up to the airport and dropped the teens off.

"You have fun now." Nick said as he drove away.

"We will!" Arabella yelled.

"Our driver is so cute." Chloe said. Zane gave her a puzzled look.

"Chloe, he's like 23 years old."

"So, I like older guys. They're mature and sweet. Younger guys are hot too, plus their easier to seduce than older guys. So it's a tie between young and old." Zane and Arabella just laughed. The rest of the heartbroken people showed up.

"Hey guys." Bianca said as she walked up to them. Owen followed too. While everyone was talking, Riley, Anya and Drew showed up. The tension began to rise quickly. Miss. O and Coach Armstrong got out of a taxi and greeted their 14 students plus their guests (Fiona brought Charlie and Riley brought Athena.)

"Alright kids are you ready for the trip of a lifetime!" Miss. O yelled. Everyone cheered. "Okay then, everyone has their tickets and passports?" Everyone nodded yes. "Well, let gets to it then shall we?" she said as they all went to the gates. Once they passed through the gate they walked to the plane.

"This is it, we're almost there. Once we take off, this officially starts the trip." Chloe said.

"I know right, I can't wait to see the music museums." Bianca said. Everyone gave her a shocked look. "What? A bad girl can't like music museums?" she laughed. The gang all boarded the plane and sat in their seats. There were three to a seat, so it was Riley, Anya and Athena. Bianca, Chloe, Theo. Charlie, Kenny, and Sav. Holly J, Fiona, and Drew. Arabella, Zane, and Owen. Matt, Coach Arm Strong and Miss. O sat in front of the students.

"Oh my god, this is so exciting!" Charlie squealed. Fiona smiled at her new girlfriend. Everyone was excited. Riley would look across the aisle and see Zane getting along with Owen pretty well, considering what he did to them a few months ago.

"Hey, Anya, how did you get Owen to like us again?" he asked. Anya shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you know what they say, 'When you date some, you date their friends too' or something like that." Anya said. Athena laughed at that.

"I just want to say, thanks for inviting me. I'm still sorry about your breakup though." she said and lowered her head. Riley then remembered what his mother said.

_Flashback_

"_You should invite Athena on that trip. Since after all you broke up with your girlfriend. Wish we've could've met her. But oh well, there's plenty more in the sea, huh?" _Mrs. Stavros said.

"_Yeah, ma." _Riley replied. _Flashback ends. _

If she only knew that she'd already met his 'girlfriend'. More than once to be exact.

"It's not your fault. It just wasn't meant to be. I couldn't keep putting him through the stuff that I did. So I let him go, it was hard, but it was my choice." Anya and Athena nodded their heads in agreement. Riley smiled and looked back over at Zane.

"Alright, so what're we gonna do when we get there? I did so much research as unreal." Arabella said nearly shaking. Zane put his arm on her shoulder.

"Calm down, you look like you're on drugs or something." he said. She just laughed at him.

"Oh, Z, how I love your little jokes. But I'm serious here. This is the trip of my dreams. I've dreamed of going somewhere romantic and exotic since I was a little girl. While Chloe dreamed of becoming a princess, I dreamed of doing something cooler." Chloe kicked the back of Arabella's chair.

"Not cool A.J. Being a princess would've been awesome." she said.

"Oh, just like being Mrs. Robert Pattinson?" Arabella countered. Chloe kicked her chair again. Arabella stood up and looked behind her at her sister.

"Do _not _call mommy when I beat your ass!" Arabella said. Chloe got up too.

"I'm not scared of you!" The two began to argument while everyone just laughed. Coach Armstrong came back there and calmed them down.

"I don't get kids nowadays." he said going back to his seat.

"So, let's get these 9 grueling hours over with huh?" Owen said. They all talked amongst themselves for a while and then went to sleep.

_**Put the pedal down**_

_**Heading out of town**_

_**Gotta make a getaway (a getaway)**_

_**The traffic in my brain's **_

_**Driving me insane**_

_**This is more than I can take**_

_**You tell me that you love me first**_

_**The throw your heart into reverse**_

_**I gotta get away!**_

When they finally reached their destination, everyone was stoked.

"Dude, we're finally here." Theo said as he looked out the window. Everyone did the same. They saw the beautiful water and a multitude of buildings.

"Oh my god. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Fiona said. Everyone was in awe. Once it was time to get off the plane, they collected their bags and took a bus to the hotel.

"Okay, kids, we're going to The Fairmont Monte Carlo. Trust me, I've been here before and it's an amazing place. Now once we're there, we'll assign rooms and roommates." Miss. O said. When they reached the hotel, everyone gasped in shock.

"This place is huge." Arabella said.

"I know right?" Owen replied. Miss. O gave each of them room keys.

"So here's who is with whom. Sav, you're with Kenny. Theo's with Matt. Owen's with Zane. And Riley's with Drew. Now time for the girls. Athena and Fiona. Bianca and Charlie. Arabella and Chloe. And then Anya and Holly J. Oh, and the most important rules are no boys and girls in the same room after dark and there is curfew. By 8 everyone should be in their rooms. If you're going out let us know. Alright now go to your rooms and get settled in. We'll call you when it's time to eat." she said. Riley looked at his phone for the new time. It was 7: 45 p.m. there.

"Wow it the time difference is amazing." Theo said. Everyone then went to their rooms. Riley's was right across from Zane's. They gave each other a quick look and then went into their rooms. Arabella saw what happened and went to talk to her sister.

"I feel so bad for Zane. He's stuck with the guy that threw him in a dumpster and his ex-boyfriends right across from him. Must be killing him." Arabella said as she began to unpack. Chloe had already finished and was watching TV.

"Owen's actually being nice. I think Anya changed something in him." she said. Arabella shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, but I still don't like him."

"A.J you hardly like any of the boys at Degrassi. What's your deal?" Chloe asked. Arabella sat down beside her.

"It's just that none of the boys' measure up to my standards. I want a guy that's sweet, funny, and sort of mysterious. You know like me." Arabella said.

"Tony was nice. I liked him." Chloe replied.

"I know but, something happened with him, that I can't or do I want to ever mention it ever again." Arabella said getting up. Chloe watched as her sister went into the bathroom.

"He hurt you didn't he? I mean emotionally." Chloe asked.

"In more ways than one." Arabella said and closed the bathroom door.

In Owen and Zane's room they were quietly unpacking. Zane would occasionally look at his phone. He liked looking at his screen-saver of him and Riley with their jerseys on. Owen sensed something was wrong.

"Hey, uh, dude is everything alright? You seemed kind of down." Owen said.

"Just sulking I guess. Riley dumped me, not that you would care." Zane said as he put his suitcase in the closet.

"Okay, I deserved that. But I'm not like that anymore. Dating Anya changed my view about you two. So I'm sorry about the whole dumpster thing. It was stupid and immature. And besides, I had my heart broken too. Anya and I split up." Owen said.

"Wow, I accept the apology. And sorry about things with Anya. I didn't know." Zane said.

"Yeah, well. It's not something we wanted to say publicly so… But you know what? We're in Monte Carlo, Monaco dude!" Owen said and gave Zane some 'dap'.

"You're right. And we're gonna have fun while we're here." Zane said. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, guys, it's time to eat." Fiona called from the other side of the door. Owen looked at Zane and said, "Come on, let's eat." Zane smiled and playfully hit his shoulder. Zane and Owen were laughing when he opened the door and came face to face with Riley.

"Zane, I…" Zane just walked away. Riley looked back to see Owen shaking his head. "You screwed up dude." Owen said and walked away too. When he caught up with Zane he whispered something in his ear. They both looked back at Riley and busted out laughing. This infuriated Riley to no end. Anya and Holly J came out of their bedroom. Holly J went and caught up with Fiona and Charlie. Anya walked with a deeply red Riley.

"Whoa, what's up with the lobster look?" she asked.

"Our exes." Riley said and stormed off. Anya shook her head. When everyone was at the table they began to eat. Zane sat with Owen, Bianca, Arabella, Riley, Anya, and Drew. While everyone ate and talked. Riley was the only one fuming. Anya nudged his shoulder.

"Come on, this food is great. Lighten up." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, what's got you down?" Drew asked as he ate some of his barbecue chicken.

"The fact that Owen and Zane are getting along, just makes my blood boil." Riley replied. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Dude, didn't you break up with him?"

"Yeah, but"

"But nothing, he has the right to do whatever he likes." Drew said.

"But Owen's not gay, though." Anya said.

"He doesn't have to; they're just getting along, not going on a date." Drew said.

"Whatever, it's just wrong." Riley said. Just then Zane, Owen, Bianca, and Arabella all laughed at something. Riley had, had enough.

"Wanna fill us in on what's so funny?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something funny Owen said." Zane replied.

"Oh, you two seem to be getting along well." Anya said nicely.

"Yeah we, we've come to a mutual understanding." Zane said.

"That's funny." Riley said sarcastically as he played with his food.

"Really, how so?" Zane asked. Riley then put his arms up on the table and held his hand together.

"It's funny how you could be friends with the homophobe that threw you in a dumpster." Riley said with a wicked smile.

**Uh- oh. This dinner isn't going to go very well. Riley and Zane don't seem like their gonna get along very well. And what's up with Arabella's boy troubles? Read and review. Tell me what you think of this chapter. There will be another one soon. The title was inspired by Hilary Duff's The Getaway song.**


	6. Party Up

**Chapter 6: Party Up**

Everyone at the table became silent. Zane shifted nervously in his seat. Owen, Anya, and Arabella gave Riley some dirty looks.

"Just as easily as you could convince your parents that you had a girlfriend. Which by the way never existed." Zane said and smiled back. Riley's smiled turned into a scowl.

"You know what, dumping you was the best thing I ever did." Riley said. Zane felt his heart break.

"Well, I'm glad. Because having a guy that has to hide himself is so not worth my time. You were nothing but a lying, two-faced, closet case. And I wish we've never met." Zane said and left. Riley sank back in his chair in shock.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys said that to each other." Drew said and continued eating. Bianca rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's go see if he's okay." Arabella said. Only Riley, Anya, Drew were left at the table.

"Well, there goes your chance of ever getting him back." Anya said.

"You know what? I don't even think I want him back. I can't be with someone who pushed me into doing something I didn't want to do in the first place." Riley said as he continued to eat. Anya gave Drew a worried look.

Back in Zane and Owen's hotel room, Zane was pacing back and forth. The gang all arrived.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Bianca asked. Zane stopped and sat down.

"Nope, but I'm not gonna let him get me down. I can't, this is a trip of a lifetime. I won't let him ruin it for me." Zane said. Owen thought of something.

"I've got an idea." everyone looked at him. "Why don't we sneak out tonight? Have a night on the town. All we have to do is wait until dark. We'll find our way back here, by GPS. We can do this." Owen said. Everyone thought about it for a moment.

"Let's go" Zane said. When everyone else was in their rooms, Arabella sent out the 'Let's Go' text. Everyone then met in the lobby.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, tonight, us heartbroken are gonna have some fun. We've been too pissed about our relationships that we probably wouldn't have enjoyed this trip. Now, we take our happiness back." Zane said.

"Wait up!" Chloe said as she ran down the stairs.

"Chloe! You're supposed to be upstairs." Arabella said.

"I want to go too." she said innocently.

"But this trip is only for the heart broken." Owen said. Chloe widened her eyes.

"Like I've never had my heart broken before? When that cute soldier guy in Katy Perry's "Thinking of You" music video left her and got killed in the end; I blubbered like a baby." Chloe said. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Besides, I've made fake ids so we can get into exclusive clubs." she then held up their ids.

"Wow, these are good." Arabella said.

"I know right. They actually have Photoshop here." Chloe squealed. Everyone thanked her and began their tour. They checked out the _Sainte D_é_vote Church _first.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Chloe said.

"This is beyond beautiful, it's magnificent." Bianca said. They then made their way to the Monte-Carlo Harbor.

"Let's take a swim." Owen said.

"But we didn't bring any suits." Zane said. Owen began taking of his shoes.

"Who says we need them?" he asked as he got down to his underwear. He stopped and played with the waistband.

"What? You mean skinny dipping?" Bianca asked. Owen shook his head.

"No, we could just swim in our underwear. Next time we'll bring suits." Owen said and jumped in the water. "This water feels excellent. Come on in!" Owen yelled. Everyone looked at each other and began undressing. Once they were ready they jumped in. They all played around for a little while. Owen swam over to Zane.

"So, you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks man, I really needed this." Zane said and smiled. Owen returned it by splashing Zane with some water. Zane did the same back to Owen. In the back of Zane's mind, he had forgotten all about Riley. After a while they got out and dried off.

"That was so much fun." Chloe said while drying her hair. "Where to next?"

"Um, I was thinking a club maybe?" Zane asked.

"Well, then, a club it is. Let's look at the tour book and see which one is off the charts." Owen said. As the searched for a club, Arabella found one.

"Ooh, how about the Karement?" she asked. They all looked at pictures of the club and decided on that one.

"Well, let's get moving." Zane said. Once they were past the bouncer, they entered the totally bumping club.

"This beats The Dot by a long shot!" Bianca yelled. Everyone joined the dancing crowd. After about half an hour of dancing, they went to the bar. Zane, Owen, and Bianca were wasted, while Arabella and Chloe agreed not to drink. (They wanted to make sure they all got to the hotel safe.)

"Hey, guys, why did we choose some of the worst people to-to date?" Bianca asked.

"I-I-I honestly don't know." Zane slurred his words and laughed. It was official, they were completely tore up. Owen was laughing at nothing when he discovered a sign for an amateur band act.

"Hey guys, lo-loook at the sign over there." Owen hiccupped. They all looked at the sign.

"We should totally sign up." Chloe said.

"Uh, we can't sing. Besides what happens if we get caught? We're not even of age." Arabella said. But when she turned around Chloe, Zane, Owen, and Bianca were already signing up. They approached the stage. "And they left me." Arabella said and walked to join her friends.

"Okay so Owen will play the drums, Zane will play the guitar, Bianca will dance, and I'll play the keyboard." Chloe said.

"Well, what am I gonna play?" Arabella asked. Chloe smiled deviously.

"You see, sister dear, you're gonna sing." and with that Chloe pushed Arabella in front of the microphone. She held it in her hand and looked out into the crowd who were waiting.

"Um, we're um…" Arabella had to think quickly. "We're _Broken Promises._" she beamed. Owen began to drum while the others started the song. Arabella instantly knew which song it was and began to sing.

_**You…**_

_**Are driving me out of my mind**_

'_**Cause you…**_

_**Take me everywhere but out at night**_

_**What more**_

_**Do you need? **_

_**For me to get with you?**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I didn't see this coming**_

_**Why don't you start me up?**_

_**There's no more messin' around (Come on and light me up) **_the band sings backup

_**This could be the start of something**_

_**Why don't you party up? **_

_**Time for you to come on down (down down) **_the band sings backup

_**La la la **_

_**La la la **_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**I…**_

_**Dream about it in my sleep**_

_**You **_

_**Seem to like me better when I creep (you're stalking me, you're stalking me) **_the band sings backup

_**This time **_

_**I won't loose**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I didn't see this coming**_

_**Why don't you start me up?**_

_**There's no more messin' around (Come on and light me up) **_the band sings backup

_**This could be the start of something**_

_**Why don't you party up? **_

_**Time for you to come on down (down down) **_the band sings backup

_**La la la (2x)**_

_**La la la **_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**[Bridge}**_

_**Hey**_

_**Your roll me**_

_**You use me**_

_**You love me and then**_

_**You wrap me up**_

_**And reel me in**_

_**And use me again**_

_**You love me **_

_**You hate me**_

_**You say it's the end**_

_**I know you're gonna do it **_

_**Again, and again and again, and again and again**_

_**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I didn't see this coming**_

_**Why don't you start me up?**_

_**There's no more messin' around (Come on and light me up) **_the band sings backup

_**This could be the start of something**_

_**Why don't you party up? **_

_**Time for you to come on down (down down) **_the band sings backup

_**La la la **_

_**La la la **_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**Come on and light me up**_

_**La la la **_

_**La la la **_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**I didn't see this coming**_

_**Why don't you start me up?**_

_**There's no more messin' around (Come on and light me up) **_the band sings backup

_**This could be the start of something**_

_**Why don't you party up? **_

_**Time for you to come on down (down down) **_the band sings backup

_**La la la **_

_**La la la **_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**Come on and party up**_

_**La la la **_

_**La la la **_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**La la la**_

_**Come on and PARTY UP! **_

Everyone clapped for the band. Arabella felt so loved. They all hugged each other and took a bow.

"Well, well, well it looks like we have a winner for the contest. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you _Broken Promises._" the MC said. Everyone cheered and clapped. Broken Promises took another bow and got off of the stage.

"Wow that was electric." Zane said.

"Yeah, even if we are drunk we still rocked it." Owen said. Just then the MC came over.

"Hey, you guys were great. I'd love to have you guys come back tomorrow." he said. The gang was uneasy about that.

"But sir we're just here on vacation." Arabella said.

"That's okay; we just need you here for a few days, that's all."

"We'll think about it." Chloe said. The MC smiled and then walked away.

"Do you think we should do it?" Arabella asked.

"Hell yeah, you think we were good when we were drunk, just wait until you see us sober!" Owen shouted. For the rest of the night, they partied and had fun.

The next morning, Zane awoke to find himself with a severe headache. All he could remember was meeting a cute guy and kissing him. But it was all a blur. He couldn't remember anything else or what the guy even looked like. When he sat up in his bed, he noticed that someone was in it with him.

_Oh my god! Did I have a one night stand with a total stranger? _He asked himself. He looked under the covers to see the he and the person beside him were both naked.

_This totally goes against my morals. _He thought to himself. He tapped the person's shoulder.

"Um, excuse me, are you awake?" Zane asked. The guy moved a little bit and turned around to face Zane. Zane couldn't believe his eyes!

"Oh my god! Owen?" he asked in shock.

**Dun dun dun! Ooh Riley and Zane's big fight. The late night partying and swim. Arabella can sing? The newly formed band. And oh my god Zane slept with Owen? How will they react? How will Riley and Anya react? How will **_**everybody **_**react? Find soon. But until then hit that pretty little review button. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	7. FWB

**Chapter 7: F.W.B**

Zane nearly hopped out of the bed. When he saw that Owen was looking at his package he quickly covered himself up.

"What? It's not like I didn't see it last night." Owen smirked getting out of the bed too. Zane was dizzy and confused. But he was suddenly distracted when he saw how fit and hot Owen looked in the morning. Owen noticed his staring.

"Like what you see?" he asked as he flexed. Zane thought he felt some drool on the side of his mouth.

"Um, uh…" Owen just laughed at Zane's awkwardness.

"You sure weren't saying that last night." Owen said with a devious smile. Zane was just so lost.

"Did we…"

"Sleep together? Yes we did. And it was one of the hottest nights I've ever had. Even if I was drunk." Owen said as he put on a robe.

"This doesn't make any sense. How could we sleep together? You're not even gay." Zane said.

"Well, let's just say maybe we both wanted this. I don't know about you, but you weren't that bad." Owen said and smiled.

"But YOU…ARE…NOT…GAY." Zane said.

"Look personally, I don't care about sexual orientation anymore. We both just got out of relationships that we thought we'd have forever. So, maybe we gave in to sexual temptations." Owen explained.

"Maybe, but this can't happen again." Zane said. Owen frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because it would be wrong. We were drunk last night. It was an accident." Zane said.

"I don't think it was. It was just two heartbroken teens that wanted to have a little fun. I'm emotionally detached and you're emotionally unavailable. It's perfect." Owen said. Zane sat down on the bed.

"Do you actually _want_ to do it again?" Zane asked.

"Sure. We both needed this, okay. Besides it was just sex. It's not like we're going to date or anything." Owen said and sat down beside Zane.

"So we're gonna be like, friends with benefits?" Zane asked with a smile.

"Yep, it's just sex." Owen said.

"No strings attached? Meaning, if I see a guy I like or you see a girl, we wouldn't be cheating on each other?"

"Nope. We're just good friends, that happen to sleep with each other. No biggie." Owen said. Zane felt suddenly sexy and had the urge to just let loose.

"Okay, let's do it. But first, I think I need a shower. And some aspirin." Zane said as he got up to go to the bathroom. Owen watched as he walked to the bathroom. Zane looked back at him and let his robe fall to the ground, exposing his muscular body. "Care to join me F.W.B?" Owen didn't waste any time as he ran into the bathroom with Zane. He then opened the door and dropped his robe out too. They then proceeded to have bathroom sex for that morning.

After about 15 minutes, Arabella came into the room. She looked around and saw that no one was there.

_Hmm, I wonder where Zane is? _She asked herself. She then heard giggling and moaning. Arabella got up and slowly walked towards the door.

_I know I shouldn't be doing this._ She thought to herself as she leaned against the door. _I hope he's not with Riley, _Just then the door opened and out came a fully nude Zane and Owen.

"Oh my god!" Arabella gasped as she covered her eyes. Zane nor Owen was ashamed. Maybe a little embarrassed though. They picked up their robes and put them on.

"Nice timing. A.J." Zane said as he walked past her.

"Can I uncover my eyes now?" she asked impatiently.

"Sure go ahead." Owen replied. Arabella uncovered her eyes and looked at the boys.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Me and Zane just had some pretty wild shower sex." Owen said and smiled at Zane. Arabella gagged.

"Eww gross. What the hell has gotten in to you Zane? Wait don't answer that." Arabella said and put her head in her hands.

"What? It was just a little harmless fun." Zane said.

"But with him?" Arabella asked.

"Yeah, we're F.W.B's." Owen said.

"What?"

"Friends with benefits. Sexually that is." Owen explained. Arabella couldn't wrap her head around this.

"I'm just gonna forget about that. So, does this mean you're gay Owen?" she asked.

"No, it's just harmless sex. And maybe a little payback for us too."

"Oh so, you're doing this to make Riley and Anya jealous? I like that plan." Arabella said and rubbed her hands together.

"It's not like that. Okay, maybe it is. But they deserved it. And we're just doing it because, we're single. Sex is like a drug, whether it's from a guy or a girl." Zane said.

"Oh I can definitely understand that. So are you gonna tell everybody?" Arabella asked hopeful.

"Um, we didn't really get that far actually. But maybe…" Zane said as his voice trailed off.

"Ooh, this is so much fun. You two do look good together in a way." Arabella said and walked out the door. When she was in the hallway she saw Riley and Anya. She couldn't help but to smile at them.

"It's a shame that you two let go of some hot guys. It'll be a shame when they're taken by other people." and then she whispered under her breath, "Or each other." She then walked down the hall to her room. Riley and Anya just stared at each other.

"What was that about?" she asked. Riley shrugged his shoulders. Neither one of them knew that their exes were having the time of their lives with each other.

Back in Zane and Owen's hotel room, Zane was tying his shoe. Everyone had to get prepared to go on a tour today.

"So, how do we act in public?" Owen asked as he put on his shirt.

"The same way. You know, friends. Guys that act the same way we did before." Zane said.

"Cool with me." Owen said as he and Zane left to join the class. Throughout the day the gang studied art, music, and history. They traveled to different museums and had a great time. They even went sightseeing. The whole time everyone was having fun, Riley just couldn't get over Zane being with Owen. He knew that they weren't dating or anything because he knew Owen wasn't gay. But he couldn't help but get jealous anyway.

"Look at them, getting along so well. It makes me sick." Riley said. Anya rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, you said that dumping him was the best thing you ever did, right? Why should it matter to you what he's doing anyway?" she asked.

"I don't! It's just, it's Owen. If it were someone else maybe I wouldn't have such a hard time about this." Riley explained. Drew then put his hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Don't worry dude, we all get jealous from time to time. I mean look at me, Bianca's spending way too much time with that Matt guy. But I'm not as heated as I should be." Drew said. Anya just looked away. But then she saw Bianca kissing Matt.

"You might wanna rethink that last statement." Anya said and pointed to Bianca. Drew looked and was suddenly heated.

"Well, it…doesn't…bother…me." Drew said through clenched teeth.

"Uh-huh, sure it doesn't." Anya said and giggled as she watched the boats in the harbor. After spending 2 hours sightseeing, they all went back to the hotel. Owen and Zane were just laughing and having fun.

"Dude, we should totally pick out some songs for the little concert tonight." Arabella said when she reached them.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna play?" Owen asked. Arabella had to think for a moment.

"Why don't we all meet in your room and brainstorm?" she asked. They all agreed and went to their rooms. They had already eaten lunch and dinner so it was about 9 o'clock at night. While Riley was in his room, he heard noises coming from the hall. He looked out and saw Chloe clutching her knee.

"Watch where you're going!" Arabella whispered sharply.

"Shut up! It's the maids fault and I'm gonna sue… for emotional distress. And for the fact that this scar will not match my totally cute sandals!" Chloe said and walked to Zane's room. He opened the door and smiled.

"About time you guys got here. We were about to leave without you." Zane said and pulled the girls inside. Riley then backed away from the peep hole and went and got Drew.

"Dude, Zane's up to something." Riley said as he tried to wake Drew up.

"Okay dude, you're now officially obsessing over your ex. Leave it alone." Drew said and covered his head with his pillow.

"I think Bianca's there too." Riley said raising an eyebrow. Drew slowly lifted the pillow off his head.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked. Riley got up and slipped on his jeans.

"Only one way to find out." he said.

**Wow, Zane and Owen F.W.B's? Sounds very interesting. Oh Riley, you poor immature thing. If you think you're jealous now, just wait until you here about what's really going on between them. What do you guys think Riley's reaction will be? Just hit review and find out soon. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	8. Scandalous

**Chapter 8: Scandalous**

Zane was going through different songs on Arabella's IPhone. "There has to be something on here that we can sing." he said. Everybody else just waited and watched TV. Arabella was walking around thinking of how cool it was to sing again. It had been so long since she sang or wrote songs. Chloe saw that her sister was walking around with a wide smile.

"Hey, what's with the smile?" she asked.

"It's been like, forever since I sang. I'm starting to love it again." Arabella replied. Chloe smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Why'd you stop anyway?" Arabella sat down beside her.

"You remember Roman, right?" Chloe nodded her head yes. "Well, we were pretty hot and heavy back then. We were the sexiest couple in Degrassi. I was so happy with him. We were very popular. I sometimes would sing to him. I would write songs all the time because I was so happy-"

"That's what all that singing was for huh?" Arabella blushed. "So what happened?"

"Well, I slept with him once. It was because, you, everyone was doing it. Sex was… _is _the hottest thing right now." Arabella explained. "But then I realized that just because everyone else was doing it, didn't mean that I had to too. That's the reason that I am the way I am. I feel that no one should have to do something because it's 'popular' or 'cool'."

"So is that why you didn't want me to act the way I act? Because you felt that I would end up doing something I regretted?" Chloe asked. Arabella nodded her head.

"You're my little sister. So I'm always gonna protect you. Even when you don't want me too." Arabella chuckled. Chloe joined in too and gave her sister a hug. Zane finally found a song that suited them all.

"I got it! 'Nobody's Fool' by Avril Lavigne. It's awesome." Zane said. Everyone nodded their heads in approval.

"It's perfect. It'll show that we aren't anybody's fools." Bianca said. Owen gave her a high 5.

"Alright let's go." Zane said.

Riley was looking out the peephole waiting for Zane. He just seemed way too happy. Drew was yawning and hugging his pillow.

"When are they finally gonna leave?" he asked agitated. Riley rolled his eyes.

"Just give it time. They'll be out in a minute." Riley said. Just then, Zane's room door opened and the gang piled out. "Alright they're on the move!" Drew quickly sent out a text telling everyone (besides the teachers) to meet him in the lobby. When Zane and the band were downstairs they said a quick chant and headed off to the club.

"Alright guys, we're gonna go find out where they're going." Riley said. Fiona held Charlie's hand.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to know where they're going. Now let's move people." Riley instructed.

"Wait, how do we know where to go?" Anya asked. Riley pulled out a card that had the club's name and address on it. "Well, that answers my question." They then piled in to the trucks that Fiona had called to pick them up.

When Riley reached the club, he and the gang entered it. It was a pretty cool place. The music was awesome and everybody was dancing.

"Wow, this place is sweet!" Theo said.

"I know right." Anya said and began to dance. Riley was looking around trying to find Zane. No such luck.

"Okay dude, if they're here, where are they?" Drew asked. Riley was just about to reply when he heard the sound of the MC.

"Alright ladies and gents, if you were here last night, then you already know them. But if you weren't, you're gonna love them. Give it up for… _Broken Promises_!" he yelled. The crowd erupted into applause. Riley watched in shock as Zane, Owen, Chloe, Bianca, and Arabella walked up on stage.

"There they are." Riley replied.

"Okay guys, here's a little song for all of the people who felt like they were fools in a relationship." Arabella said. She nodded towards Owen and he began to play the drums. Arabella grabbed the microphone and took a deep breath.

_Step up_

_Step up_

_(Step up)_

_Step up_

_Step up_

_(Step up)_

_Step up_

_Step up_

_Step up_

_Fall back_

_Take a look at me_

_And you'll see I'm for real_

_I feel what only I can feel_

_And that don't appeal to you_

_Let me know_

_And I'll go_

_'Cuz I flow_

_Better when my colors show_

_And that's the way it has to be_

_Honestly_

_'Cuz creativity could never bloom in my room_

_I throw it all away before I lie_

_So don't call me with a compromise_

_Hang up the phone_

_I've got a backbone stronger than yours_

_(Step up)_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_(Step up, step up)_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_(Step up, step up)_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Yea, yea, yea, yea_

_If you're trying to turn me into someone else_

_Its easy to see I'm not down with that_

_(I'm not nobody's fool)_

_I'm not nobody's fool_

_If you're trying to turn me in something else_

_I've seen enough and I'm over now_

_(I'm not nobody's fool)_

_I'm not nobody's fool_

_If you wanna bring me down_

_Go ahead and try_

_Go ahead and try_

_You don't know_

_You think you know me like yourself_

_But I fear_

_That you're only telling me what I wanna hear_

_But do you give a damn_

_Understand_

_That I can't not be what I am_

_I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon_

_It's not a simple hearing but not so soon_

_I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen_

_In a little more dream_

_But it's amazing what a couple of years can mean_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, (Oh oh)_

_(Step up)_

_(Yea yea)_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_(Step up)_

_Yea, yea, yea_

_If you're trying to turn me into someone else (_Theo looks at Arabella with adoring eyes. She's never looked so beautiful)

_Its easy to see I'm not down with that_

_(I'm not nobody's fool)_

_I'm not nobody's fool_

_If you're trying to turn me into something else (_Zane sings this part. And Riley watches with love.)

_I've seen enough and I'm over that_

_(I'm not nobody's fool)_

_I'm not nobody's fool_

_If you wanna bring me down_

_Go ahead and try_

_Go ahead and try_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Go ahead and try_

_Try and look me in the eye_

_But you'll never see inside_

_Until you realize, realize_

_Things are trying to settle down_

_Just try to figure out_

_Exactly what I'm about_

_If it's with or without you_

_I don't need you doubting me_

_If you're trying to turn me into someone else_

_Its easy to see I'm not down with that_

_(I'm not nobody's fool)_

_I'm not nobody's fool_

_If you're trying to turn me into something else_

_I've seen enough and I'm over now_

_(Yeah yeah)_

_(I'm not nobody's fool)_

_I'm not nobody's fool_

_(I'm not nobody's fool)_

_If you wanna bring me down_

_Go ahead and try_

_(Try)_

_Ttry_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_(Yea, yea, yea)_

_(Go ahead and try)_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_(Yea, yea, yea)_

_(Go ahead and try)_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Would you be laughing out loud?_

_(La, la, la, la, la, la)_

_If I played to my own crowd_

_(La, la, la, la, la, la)_

_Try, yea, yea_

_(La, la, la, la, la, la)_

_Yea, yea_

_Go ahead and try. _Arabella then looked out into the crowd that began to clap and chant their names.

"Broken Promises, Broken Promises!" they chanted. The band bowed and walked off stage.

"That was so cool. I feel so pumped." Bianca said. Zane smiled at her. When he turned around he was met by Riley, Drew, Anya, Holly J, Sav, Theo, Matt, Fiona, Charlie, Kenny, and Athena.

"Uh, hi guys?" Zane said nervously.

"Why didn't you guys tell us that you went to this awesome club and formed a band?" Anya said practically squealing. Zane plugged his ears.

"It just sort of happened. We started this yesterday." He explained.

"Well you guys are good. I was literally dancing like a fool. And I don't even like to dance." Sav said.

"Yeah, Arabella you looked great." Theo said practically drooling. Arabella blushed but then quickly went back to her guarded self.

"Close your mouth moron. You'll attract flies." She said harshly. Theo just stared at her. In the beginning he thought she was a sarcastic pain in the ass. But now that he saw how loose she was on stage. He fell for her…hard.

"I loved it. Are you guys gonna do this every night?" Fiona asked.

"We plan on it." Chloe said.

"We'll definitely be here. If that's okay with you." Anya said. The band was hesitant but said yes.

"Now don't get offended when we sing _certain_ songs now." Arabella said and walked off. Riley looked at Zane who was talking to Owen. He stared at them as they walked towards the door. He decided to follow them.

"Dude that was sick! I've never felt so alive." Owen said. Zane smiled.

"I feel the same way. So celebratory sex?" Zane asked. Riley felt like he was a Greek statue and someone had just thrown a stone at him and he fell to pieces. Zane was just about to say something else when Riley quickly rounded the corner in a heated rage.

"Riley? Were you just eavesdropping?" he asked.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on between you too?" he asked.

"That's none of your business Stavros." Owen said. Riley felt that he shouldn't have said anything.

"Look obviously there's something going on here. What is it?" he asked.

"Beat it Riley, me and Zane got stuff to do. And besides your jealousy really isn't attractive." That did it. The next the Riley knew he swung and hit Owen in the nose. Zane stopped him and pushed him back.

"What the hell is your problem?" Zane asked.

"He started it!" Riley yelled back.

"Owen go to the bathroom. I'll be in a minute." Zane said. Owen nodded his head.

"Good luck." He said. Zane turned back to Riley.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get over it."

"What are you doing with him?" Riley asked.

"Oh my god. You are so jealous. Last time I checked you dumped me. And you also said that you were glad you did. So don't come at me with this bull." Zane said.

"But I am. And you're gonna answer." Zane looked at Riley with a WTF look.

"You've got to be kidding me. That tough guy act doesn't work on me Riley. But since you want an answer. I'll give you one. It works." Zane said.

"It works." Riley said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it works." Zane replied.

"Aww come on. Where is this really going? Are you screwing him just to make me jealous? I didn't think you were like that Zane. That's sort of childish of you. I thought you were better than that." Riley said shaking his head. Zane looked at him in complete and utter surprise.

"I can't believe I'm getting grilled by _you _of all people! You're a closet case that couldn't even come out to his own family. You tried to _cure _yourself. You used violence more than once. Christ, at least Owen knows what sexual orientation he is. Unlike you. You just sat around with me and played it safe!" Zane yelled.

"Well I'm getting tired of 'playing it safe'." Riley said. Zane sighed.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Riley just looked at him. "What I have with Owen may not be perfect. But what I have with you is…is what?" Riley didn't answer. "WHAT!" Zane yelled. Riley just looked at the ground. "See, can't even come up with an answer can you?" Zane asked and then walked away. Riley felt that he may have just lost any and all chances of winning Zane back. _If_, that's what he wanted to do.

**Alright guys this is chapter 8. Sorry I've been gone for so long. School just started and you know how that is. But I am working on the other stories. And I've putting the finishing touches on my Ziley twilight story. So look out for that too. I took DJ's advice and gave Ziley the biggest fight they've ever had. So shout out to DJ. And as for Prescott9013, They have to go through troubles before they get back together. So relax, there's more to come.**


End file.
